la historia de noodle
by noodle5522
Summary: es sobre todo lo que tuvo que vivir noodle asi que dejen reviews
1. noodle?

NOODLE

Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que les guste

UN PEQUEÑO REGALO EN UNA CAJA

Era tarde en los estudios kong, todos estaban ocupados, murdoc estaba bebiendo cerveza **(como siempre) en el sofá. Russ estaba preparando un deliciosa pizza nada mas para el solito. 2-D estaba viendo el vació del techo de su cuarto. Hasta que los sorprendió un toquido en su puerta**

**- quien será a esta hora - se pregunta russ así mismo**

**-¡visitas!- grita con mucho animo el poco inteligente 2-D**

**-no seas estupido cara de simio quien vendría a visitarnos- dice el moreno en tono burlón**

**En eso los 3 fueron a averiguar quien era, russ se acerca a la puerta y la abre con mucha lentitud. Entonces russ puede ver una caja algo alta de FedEX, los tres amigos meten la caja a los estudios.**

**- entonces quien fue el que ordeno un paquete- pregunta russ a sus amigos**

**- yo no, quizás fuel el estupido de 2-D que ordeno una de sus tantas estupidas figuras de zombis- en tono grosero contesta murdoc**

**-no es cierto y esas figuras de zombis no son estupidas son coleccionadles- contesta el peliazul algo ofendido**

**- ya ustedes dos dejen de pelear y mejor abramos la caja- les grita russ**

**Los tres intentaron abrir la caja pero no lo lograron, ya que estaba muy bien sellada. Entonces como se rindieron los tres de tanto cansancio y por que se hartaron de intentar abrir esa caja**

**- uff con que demonios serraron esta caja- dice russ algo cansado**

**- ya se - dijo el peliazul con una gran sonrisa - mmmm ábrete sésamo**

**- que idiota cree que con eso se abrirá la caja- dice murdoc algo enojado**

**Y de repente salta algo de la caja rompiéndola de la parte de arriba. Era una pequeña niña que al parecer acababa de despertar corrió de hay ya que los tres raros hombres la asustaron tanto que se fue corriendo por todos los estudios**

**- que mierda fue eso- dice el moreno algo sorprendido**

**- no lo se pero creo que era un niño- dice russ algo confundido**

**- pues hay que averiguarlo- dice 2-D algo preocupado**

**- OK murdss tu iras al lobby y a la cochera, tu D iras a la cocina y al segundo piso, mientras yo iré al tercer piso- dice el afro americano**

**Los tres se fueron a buscar al niño a sus respectivos lugares que había ordenado russ. Entonces murdoc en forma gruñona fue a la cochera, y escucha unos ruidos raros**

**- se que estas hay - dice murdss en forma lenta - sal de una ves- entonces el moreno siente una enorme patada de karate y se tira al suelo a rezongar**

**- ayyy que mierda fue eso- dice el moreno en el piso**

**Luego la pequeña niña se va corriendo asta que llega por el elevador al tercer piso justo donde estaba russ, ella ya estaba muy cansada como para seguir, así que se sentó en una esquina de las muchas habitaciones de ese piso y se puso a llorar. Russ llega a escuchar esos chillidos así que se aproxima a la habitación, habré la puerta lenta mente. Puede ver que en la esquina avía una pequeña niña japonesa llorando, así que el se acerco lentamente para no asustar a la pequeña princesa asiática**

**- hola pequeña, como te llamas- pregunto russ en vos baja**

**La niña movió la cabeza en señal de que no entendía lo que le decía el afro americano **

**-noodle- fue lo único que dijo **

**Entonces russ se había dado cuenta de que la pequeña pinsesita no lo entendía así que llamo a sus compañeros**

**-chicos suban al fin la encontré-grita russ por el pasillo **

**- OK, que mierda dices con la encontré- dice murdoc en forma de duda**

**- si que quieres decir con la encontré amigo- pregunta 2-D con su voz chillona y de no comprender mucho**

**- si, que es una niña- dice russ contestando esa duda de sus amigos**

**- entonces, cual es su nombre- dice el peliazul con duda**

**- no lo se hombre, creo que no habla ingles- dice russ mirando a la pequeña niña**

**- entonces, nos la que damos- dice el peliazul con duda **

**- no esta niña no es una mascota- contesta russ algo enojado- además debe tener familia **

**- OK OK , yo le preguntare- contesto murdoc con voz de autoridad**

**- linda tienes familia- pregunto el moreno con voz muy paternal**

**La niña se quedo pensando unos segundos y luego lo negó con su cabeza **

**-OK, entonces tienes un hogar- pregunto de nuevo murdoc**

**La niña de nuevo guardo silencio unos segundos y negó con su cabeza**

**- mmmm creo que no tiene ni familia ni un hogar-dijo murdoc algo triste**

**- entonces nos la quedamos- repite 2-D muy emocionado**

**- eso creo, pero como la educaríamos y ni siquiera sabemos su nombre- dijo el afro americano algo confundido**

**- OK ok ok, de nuevo les tengo que ayudar en esto par de idiotas- contesta murdoc algo enojado- linda como te llamas**

**- noodle!- grito muy alto **

**-OK, bienvenida a gorilla pequeña- dijo russ muy amablemente**

**- gorillaz- dijo la pequeña princesita asiática**

**- si que gran nombre- dijo murdss con alegría**


	2. cuidando a noodle

Mientras noodle dormia los chicos fueron a la cocina a charlar

-oigan ahora que aremos, no solo la podemos dejar con esa ropa - dijo russ con duda

- cierto ay que comprarle nueva ropa, nuevos juguetes- dijo 2-D

- no no no no, no gastare tanto dinero para cumplirles sus caprichitos de la niña- dijo murdoc muy enojado (maldito tacaño)- además que ara ella nada mas la tendremos aquí haciendo nada, recuerden que tenemos una banda- grito muy enojado

Entonces los tres empezaron a oír un solo de guitarra hermoso, los tres subieron a ver de donde venia tan hermoso sonido. Escucharon que venia del cuarto de la pequeña princesita, así que asomaron sus cabezas para no interrumpir a la maqueña, pero 2-D nada mas entro corriendo al cuarto de noodle

- ¡yupiiii! Ya tenemos nueva guitarrista- grito 2-D muy emocionado

- cierto el idiota tiene razón - grito murdoc muy alegre

- entonces, murdoc creo que ahora si debes gastar en sus caprichos, ya que ya tiene que hacer- dijo rus en tono burlón

- oh, mierda- grito muy enojado

Llego el día siguiente

- ok ok ok, solamente gastare el 20% de mi billetera lo demás será para mis películas educativas- dijo el moreno salvando algo de su billetera

- no seas tacaño hombre esta linda princesita se merece que le compres toda la tienda- dijo russ con alegría

Llegaron a la tienda de ropa para niñas y hay noodle elegía ropa por montones, al igual que con los zapatos y los chicos se sintieron algo incómodos al comprar la ropa interior de la niña así que ella entro sola a la tienda mientras lo chicos la esperaban a fuera

- ok ya se acabo asta aquí de compras ya se acabo el 20% vamonos- grito murdss algo entusiasmado

Entonces noodle lo miro con sus pequeños y lindos ojos verdes y lo convenció de seguir con las compras, mientras russ llevaba a la pequeña princesita asiática a donde ella quisiera 2-D y murdoc llevaban todas las bolsas pesadas. Hasta que alfin la pequeña no tenia mas que pedir y regresaron a los estudios kong, mientras russ le enseñaba un poco de ingles 2-D y murdoc bajaban la pesadas bolsas de su auto y las metían a los estudios.

- rusel-zan mejor continuamos con la lección mañana ya tengo mucho sueño - dijo la princesita con voz somnolienta

- ok princesa ve a dormir- le dijo russ muy amablemente

Si que la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla a russ y luego fue con murdss- gracias murdoc-zan eres el mejor- a el igual le dio un beso en la mejilla y el fingía que eso no le alegro- 2-D zan buenas noches- le dijo al peliazul y al igual le dio un beso en la mejilla. La pequeña se fue a dormir, mientras los tres hombres se fueron a la cocina

- que gasto me hizo pasar esa niña- dijo murdss algo preocupado

- sabes que te gusto su alegría al que tu le compraras tantas cosas y tan lujosa- dijo 2-D

- yooooo claro que no idiota, solo me cae bien la niña es todo- dijo murdoc algo apenado

- ok pero chicos que aremos cuando crezca- dijo russ algo procurado

- a que te refieres con eso - dijo murdoc algo dudoso

- si, a que ya sabemos que noodle va a crecer y cuando sea adolescente va a ser muy hermosa, y yo no soportaría que alguno de ustedes dos la tocara, por que yo la quiero como si fuera mi hija- dijo russ algo preocupado

- cálmate viejo ya quiero mucho a noods pero no me atraveria a tocarla- dijo murdss

- ni yo, solo la quiero como si fuera mi hermanira- dijo el peliazul algo confundido

- entonces deberíamos aser un juramento de que niuno de nosotros tocara a noodle - dijo russ

- si estoy con tigo - dijo 2-D

- ok entoncees ustedes dos pongan su firma en este papel - dijo el moreno

Los tres firmaron, pero no se dieron cuenta de que noble en la sala vio una taza y la vevio ya que penso que era leche, y la pequña empezo a saltar por tadas partes hasta llegar a la cosina

-¡GERRADEALMOHADAS!- lo dijo tan rapido que nadie entendio

Asi que la pequeña de un almohadaso saco volando a murdoc que provoco que se estrellara conta el televisor y luego le dio un almohadaso a 2-D que se estrello con la mesa y se desmayo. Pero russ se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba murdoc

- oh no por que a ti y no ami - dijo russ con lagrimas en sus ojos

- viejo dices eso por mi- dojo el moreno sorprendido

- claro que no se lo dije al televisor

- mmmm entonces que esperamos vamos por esa niña que ya se volvio loca

Los dos fueron corriendo a atraparla mientras 2-D estaba en el suelo medio desmallado pero a noodle se le acabaron las enerjias asi que justa a mitad del pasillo se quedo dormida. Entonces ruus la llevo s su cuarto. Y le dio un vesito en la frente. Bajaron y escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, russ la abrio y se encontro con…...


	3. una visita inesperada

Damon y Jaime que iban a ver lo del video del mañana, entraron a los estudios y empezaron a hablar

- bueno ya teníamos una idea para el video, que noodle fuera en una isla flotante como en la de feel good inc. - dijo damon muy serio

- si, suena muy interesante- dijo murdoc con una sonrisa macabra

- y cuando serian las grabaciones- pregunto russ

- dentro de 3 meses- dijo Jaime

Después de casi una hora hablando del disco y de la música damon y Jaime me fueron

Al día siguiente noodle se havia despertado temprano para jugar videojuegos y se encontro con murdoc

- hola muñeca que haces tan tempreno aquí- ( tomando una cervesa del refrigerador)

- bienos dias murdoc-zan, vine a jugar video juegos

- espera no russ te dijo que no podias jugarlos antes del desalluno

- jajaja sierto, por favor murdoc-zsn siiiiiii- con su carita de cachorito

- mmmmmm esta bien todo sea por mi princesita

- ujuu gracias murdoc-zan eres el mejor

La pequeña le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y se fue

- por sierto en tres meses gravamos el video del mañana

- entonces creo que es momento de decirte que me ire a japon

- queeeee- dijo murds con asombro asi que llamo a los demas a la sala

- que quieres hombre, por que nos despiertas tantempreno- dijo russ somnoliento

- que mi pequña princesa se ira a japon

- queeee quein se que- dijo 2-D muy confundido

- ay idiota que mi muñeca se ira a japon

- pero por que

-por que necesito saber sobre mi pasado

-aaaaa y cuando te iras

- mañana, pero no se preocupen regresare antes de el video lo prometo

- entonces ve a preparar tus maletas en lo que yo preparo el deselluno

-ok

Mientras russ hacia sus tipicos hot cackes murdoc estaba muy triste sentedo en el sofa

- que tienes murdss- dijo 2-D

- yooo nada - dijo el moreno en tono de despreocupación

- ok, dice russ que ballas por noods

-ok

Al llegar al cuarto de noodle habia una nota de noodle: amigos tuve que irme ahora pero volvere en dos meses necesito saber sobre mi ásado si que me fuy ahora asi que les envio un agraso y muchos vesos a todos . Murdoc les enseño la nota a sus compañeros y los tres estaban my tristes por que noodle se avía ido sin despedirse. Y pasaron dos meses de tristesa por que qien jugaria con 2-D video juegos de zombis o quien cosinara pasteles para russ o a quien le aria caballito murdoc. Ese dia era el cumpleaños 18 de noodle. 2-d escucho el timbre de la puerta y fue a ver quien era. Se encontro con una jovencita muy hermosa con una mini falda on una camisa color morado y converse negros. 2-D se quedo en shock asta que russ fue a ver quien era

- noodle-dijo russ con duda

- bueno creo que tu no me olvidaste russ

- claro que no como olvidaria a mi pequña prinsesa, entra te prepara un paste de chocolate

2-D seguia parado en la puertaza que murdoc le dio un golpe en la cabeza y los dos se fueron a la cosina con russ y noodle

- muñeca que fue lo que descubriste de tu pasado

- pues no mucho ya que - se quedo la princesita en silencio

- ya que, que- dijo russ con duda

- pues uvo un pequeño problema

- que problema

- pue el ejersito me encontro asi que regrese

- pero que supiste de tu pasado entonces

- pues soy un arma terrorista y con siertas palabras me vulevo un arma destructora que mata todo

- wow para eso te crearon- pregunto russ

- si, pero ya vasta de eso hoy es mi cumpleaños y hay que festejar

- ok empesemos con los regalos- dijo 2-d con alegria

Primero empezo con el regalo de murdoc que le regalo una guitarra autografiada por slash y un celular de ultimo momento, luego el de russ el le regalo un ipod con 500 canciones oviamente de gorillaz, luego el de 2-D el le dio una consola super tecnologica

- ja, novatos el mio fue el regalo mas caro asi que me toca el abrazo mas duradero- dijo murdoc

- ok murdss ganaste- noodle le dio un abrazo y un bezo en la mejilla

Asi que escucharon el timbre y 2-D fue a abrir y se encontro con….

- PAULA que haces aquí- dijo 2-D algo confundido

-vine a matar a la tal noodle- dijo paula muy enojada

Luego paula entro por la fuerza y empezo a buscar a noodle por todo el lugar mientras lo chicos buscaban a paula

- noodle donde estas- grito paula

Noodle estaba escondida en el baño esperando que no la encontraran. Luego los chicos empezaron a buscarla por todas partes pero paula era muy sigilosa. Paula empezo a escuchar unos pocos chillidos en el baño, ella se hacerco y habrio la puerta y entro sigilosamente, noodle estaba en el ultimo baño que habia y logro escuchar que paula habia entrado. Asi que ella se puso aun mas nerviosa ya que savia que la matarían. La pqquña princesita miro hacia arriva y encontro con la ventila asi que suvio en el retrete y abrio con mucho cuidado la ventila. Intento subir y cuando estaba apunto de suvir completamente y poder uir sintio que algo la tomaba del pie, volteo lentamenente y dse dio cuenta que era paula. Paula saco de su volsillo una navaja que se la enterro a noode justo en la pierna, con el inmenso grito de dolor de noodle, los chicos lograron encontrarla y detener a paula justo cuando iva a quitar esa navaja que tenia en la pierna, para poder enterrarla en el corazon de la pequeña. Mientras russ y murdoc sostenia a paula 2-D le grito a noodle que se escondiera. La niña corrio atraves de la tuveria hasta llegar a su cuarto donde estuvo mas tranquila mientras sus amigos sacaban a paula. Poco a poco la princesita asiaatica sentia como su cuerpo se desvanecia

- no te mueras noods - grito 2-D mientras iban al hospital

- el padre de la niña- dijo la enfermera de mal humor

- soy yo- griataron al mismo tiempo russ y murdoc

- que te pasa imbesil el es mi hija yo la eduque- dijo murdss

- claro que no yo le enseñe hablar ingles y a preparar pasteles- dijo russ muy enojado

Mientras ruus y murdoc peleaban 2-D entro y vio que noble ya estaba mejor y lasta para empezar con el video del mañana….


	4. el mañana

Al fin el día de la grabación a noodle le costaba trabajo caminar, 2-D estaba muy triste ya que no le pudo decir a noodle lo que sentía por ella y savia que no se lo podría decir después ya que noodle se iría por tres días para estar perfeccionando la grabación así que se decido decírselo antes de que ella se fuera

- si creo que ya estoy listo para decirle a noodle lo que en verdad sentía por ella- dijo 2-D dando vueltas por su cuarto

En la cocina russ esperaba a noodle con una gran sorpresa

- princesa baja el desayuno esta listo- grito russ

Todos bajaron ya que la increíble palabra de desayuno los ponía alegres

- OK ya que hoy no veré a mi niña por tres días le traje un regalo- saco una caja con un maño morado y se la dio a la pequeña- gracias russ- dijo noodle agitando la caja. La princesa abrió la caja y vio una blusa de rayas y unos shorts negros- gracias russ, hoy llevare para la grabación del video la ropa que me regalaste- dijo la pequeña abrasando a russ

-alto alto alto yo igual tengo un regalo para mi muñeca- dijo murdoc sacando una caja de su espala

- wow - exclamo la niña al abrir la caja, eran un par de botas

- gracias papa- dijo la niña muy emocionada, asta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- upss perdón murdoc

- y por que te disculpas - dijo murdoc

- por que yo se que a ti no te gusta que te digan papa- dijo la niña apenada

- bueno pero con tigo es la excepción - sonrió murdoc

- OK y 2-D - pregunto noodle

- a ese idota, no tengo ni idea- dijo murds

- hola - dijo 2-D muy alegre- yo igual tengo un regalo para mi hermanita ( ay aja hermanita) saco una caja pequeña - y le puso un collar de oro que decía "my little dream"

- carajo se supone que mi regalo era el mas caro- dijo murdoc enojado

- gracias 2-D - dijo la pequeña abrazando a 2-D y dando le un beso en la mejilla

Alguien toco el timbre de los estudios 2-D abrió y vio que era damon que llego por noodle para irse a la isla, demon entro mientras esperaban a que noodle terminara de vestirse

- que ase esta basura aquí- dijo murdoc señalando a demon

- lo mismo me pregunto cada ves que te miro- dijo demon entono burlón

- bueno yo iré a ver si noodle esta lista- dijo 2-D alejándose de ellos

2-D savia que esta era la ultima oportunidad que tenia para decirle a noodle que la amaba, así que 2-D entro al cuarto de noodle donde ella se estaba poniendo las botas que le dio murdoc

- hola 2-D, que sucede

- nada, bueno si amm t…tengo algo que decirte, noodle yo t…e a…viso que demon ya esta aquí

- aaa - dijo noodle algo decepcionada

- eso es todo

- no, noodle ¡YOTEAMO! Lo dijo tan rápido que ella no lo entendió

- que

- ammm q.. yo

- a noodle aquí estas ya es hora de irte - le dijo demon interrumpiendo ese momento

Demon y noodle se fueron mientras 2-D y los chicos se sentaron en el sofá, russ empezó a llorar, murdoc se sentía muy triste pero lo ocultaba, 2-D nada mas se quedo viendo el vació de la televisor apagada. Los tres se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente desayunaron y al igual que el día anterior se sentaron en el sofá

- ya se que hacer para no aburrirnos- dijo 2-D muy emocionado

- que D dinos- dijo russ algo confundido

- pues se supone que noodle se llevo su celular así que hay que llamarla- 2-D lo vio como una oportunidad para al fin decirle lo que sentía por ella

- si el idiota tiene razón , pero quien primero le halara

Los tres empezaron a correr murdoc primero se adelanto y como 2-D lo alcanzaba murdoc le soltó un golpe. El primero en llegar fue murdoc ( tramposo) el segundo russ y el ultimo seria 2-D así que murdoc empezó a hablar, luego fue russ y por ultimo 2-D

- hola

- hola 2-D, que tal todo por allá

- pues te extrañamos todos

- yo igual los extraño a todos

- noodle tengo algo que decirte

- que

- pues que yo t… e…

Justo cuando 2-D le iba a decir que la amaba se hoyo un grito y balas cayendo solo escucho el grito de noodle luego se corto su señal 2-D corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y les dijo que algo le paso a noodle, murdoc saco un GPS

- donde pusiste el rastreador- pregunto russ

- en las botas de noodle, ahora cállate- dijo murdoc instalando el aparato

Los tres fueron en un pequeño avión y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba. Justo cuando llegaron vieron una enorme nube de humo bajaron y se dieron cuenta de que era la isla donde iba noodle y que la habían atacado. Caminaron por todas parte buscando a noodle. Pero lo único que había era polvo y escombros 2-D logro encontrar el collar que la había dado a noodle buscaron por mas de 5 horas y lo único que encontraron fue el video de lo que había pasado y era real noodle no estaba muera fue llevada al infierno el final de la cinta había una voz que decía " jajaja ya vez lo que pasa por no cumplir con tus tratos y por eso me lleve lo que mas querías" después de eso se hoyo el grito de noodle. 2-D y russ no entendieron el mensaje pero murdoc si, ya que savia que debía pagar su deuda. Los tres destrozados se separaron. 2-D compro un departamento y nunca salio de hay, russ entro en shock y se lanzo al mar, murdoc regreso a estudios kong y se puso a trabajar en algo que arruinaría la banda…

Bueno esto fue el final del capitulo dejen reviews para que continué con esta historia ya que lo peor esta por llegar pelea ,un rescate no hecho y al fin un romance


	5. plastic beach

Ya han pasado mas de 5 años desde ese día, todos tomaron distintos lado asta que ….. Un día como cualquier otro para la vida de 2-D, desde la muerte de noodle el se enceraba en ese pequeño departamento ya que sus migrañas duraban todo el día, ese día estaba parado en la ventana video toda la ciudad. Percibió un olor raro, al olerlo se desmayo. Cuando despertó se sentía muy raro ya que cuando estiro las piernas se dio cuenta de que lo habían enserado en una maleta y que estaba en un lugar muy lejos de su hogar. Se paro y se puso a recorrer la isla hasta que encontró una entrada. Cuando entro se encontró con un pequeño hombre

- a hasta que al fin llegas- dijo el pequeño hombre

- si, pero en donde estoy- pregunto 2-D

- ya ya nada de hablar, el amo te espera en el estudio- dijo el hombrecito al meter a 2-D al elevador

2-D estaba nervioso en su mente solo repetía " el amo mmmmmmm que raro " hasta que llego al estudio vio una silla en medio de una luz muy brillante, entro y se sentó

- que bien que has vuelto idiota- dijo una voz al fondo, pero toda la sala era oscura que no supo quien era. Pero esa voz se le hacia muy familiar

- que quieres de mi - grito 2-D muy asustado

- hay D que no me reconoces

- noooooo

- mmmmmmm déjame refrescarte la memoria

2-D miro a lo lejos de la sala y vio que se acercaban dos sombras. Una de un hombre y otra de una joven de 18. Esas sombras se acercaban mas pero la de la joven se quedo parada atrás. El hombre se acerco cada vez mas así donde estaba 2-D

- hola D

- hola mmmmurdoc

- esta bien creo que n0o me has olvidado

- no si eres mi mejor amigo

- si si si

- pero quien es ella- dijo 2-D señalando la sombra de la chica

- aa mm como te lo digo - dudando murdoc - ven linda - llamando a la chica

La joven se acerco cada vez mas, hasta llegar junto a murdoc

- amm 2-D ella es

- noodle?

Murdoc guardo unos momentos de silencio

- no D, ella no es noodle- con dificultad para pronunciar el nombre de noodle

- entonces por que es igual a ella?

- amm por que…- guardo silencio y continuo - por que para el nuevo disco necesitábamos otra guitarrista así que fui a buscar a noodle pero lo único que encontré fue un poco de su sangre y cree un androide lo mas parecido a ella

Luego 2-D brinco sobre murdoc y lo empezó a golpear.

- imbecil como te atreves a tomar su sangre- grito 2-D muy enojado

Luego el cyborg noodle le lanza 1 bala a la pierna de 2-D ( maldita)

Después de que los dos tomaron aire y le sacaron la bala a 2-D empezaron a hablar

- ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO HIJO DE P- MADRE- dijo 2-D

-mejor cállate, que no te mato solo por que te necesito para el disco

- no yo no trabajare para ti

- si lo aras o te matare

Luego se llevaron a 2-D a su habitación y lo enceraban todo el día hasta tener que ensayar. Pero siempre se quejaba de algo

- esto suena horrible- dijo 2-D muy enojado

- y por que suena horrible?- pregunto con enojo murdoc

- por que no sonamos como gorillaz sin russ y sin noodle no somos gorillaz

- ash sigues con eso mira idiota, mira a noodle la remplazamos por algo mejor y a russ igual

- no los remplazamos por algo mejor sino por algo peor - así que 2-D se puso como loco y empezó a romper cosas en el estudio y se fue a su cuarto. Murdoc no pudo dormir por que lo que le había dicho noodle justo el día en que murió " papá" esa palabra le daba vueltas a la cabeza y como savia que por ser un cobarde. Al día siguiente murdoc se había dado cuenta de que con el desastre que había hecho 2-D no podían continuar ensayando y ya no tenían dinero hace que lo primero que pensó murdoc fue robar un banco. Así que subió a 2-D al auto y fueron al banco mas cercano. Lograron robar medio millón de dólares y se fueron

Mientras en el infierno

noodle golpeaba la paredes blancas de la habitacion que tenia. No había muchas cosas solo una televisión, ropa y su guitarra

- no podrás salir de aquí- le dijo una voz malebola

Así que era hora de comer siempre le llebaban la comida a la habitacion así que noodle estaba lista para saltar justo cuando la puerta se abriera. La puerta se abrió y noble salto y salio, callo en el mar, fue rescatada por un crucero, por suerte le quito todo el dinero que pudo a murdoc, así que pudo pagar eso. Luego de unas semanas el barco era atacado así que noodle salio y empezó a disparar pero luego lanzaron una bomba noodle subió a una lancha y se desmayo. Pudo despertar y sintió que algo la levantaba era russ pero se había convertido en gigante ya que cuando se lanzo al mar solo podía comer basura así que por los contaminates pues creció. Ella no sabia a donde la llevaba russ pero savia que a un lugar seguro.

Mientras en plastic beach

2-D lloraba por montones mientras sostenía el collar que le había dado a noodle así que intentaba escapar de hay pero nunca lo lograba hasta que un día estaba sentado en su cama mientras el cyborg lo cuidaba pero 2-D llego al punto de desesperarce hace que ataco al cyborg y salio corriendo. Tomo un bote y se fue. Murdoc estaba revisando las cámaras de seguridad y vio que 2-D había escapado. Murdoc estaba furioso

- maldita sea como deje que escapara

Así que hoyo el timbre y se encontró con …


	6. noodle ha vuelto

- y tu quien eres- pregunto murdoc

- murdoc murdoc murdoc siempre el mismo idiota que prefiere a si mismo que a la gente que lo amo- dijo una joven de 18 años lanzandole una patada de karate

- mira te dire esto rapido donde esta 2-D- dijo la chica algo enojada ( ay aja e "algo")

- y tu para que quieres a ese idiota y quien eres tu- dijo murdoc intentando levantarse

- jajaja murdoc pues vengo por D para salvarlo de ti y quien soy yo no te importa- dijo la chica inspeccionando el lugar

- no no no no te llevaras a ese idiota de aquí- murdoc presiono un boton y salio el cyborg

La chica dio un golpe de karate y le arranco la cabeza murdoc estaba impresionado

- jajaja hay murdoc por que fuiste tan despreciable como para hacerla igual que a ella- dijo la chica levantando la cabeza del cyborg

- igual a quien- dijo murdoc

- pues a noodle, como pudiste hacerle esto ella que tanto te quiso como si fueras su padre y tu le haces esto- dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta

- y tu como sabes eso- dijo murdoc

la chica se acerco a murdoc quito la mascara que le cubría la cara y murdoc solo pudo decir

- noodle eres tu mi pequeña princesa, pero mira que bonita eres

- que no lo entiendes por tu culpa por tu maldita maldita culpa me hicieron esto- señalo su ojo que estaba golpeado

- pero quien te hizo esto mi pequeña princesa- dijo murdoc acercándose a ella

- aléjate de mi - dijo noodle con mucha ira- que no entendiste eres una decepción mira lo que has hecho odias y amenazas tu mejor amigo ( 2-D), alteraste los genes de otro de tus amigos y mandaste a tu hija al infierno y dejaste que sufriera hay solo por no querer arreglar tus problemas- dijo la chica a punto de llorar- murdoc ya no eres ese padre que yo ame ahora eres un hombre sucio, mira yo no vine por ti vine por D así que donde esta.

Murdoc le señalo una habitación obscura, noodle entro con algo de lentitud justo cuando iba a entrar a esa obscura habitación fue empujada y enserada

- noodle jajaja, enserio creíste que ibas a escapar de aquí- dijo murdoc a través de un altavoz que había en esa habitación - no me ayudaras a que 2-D vuelva o a los dos los ahogare en el mar

Noodle solo se quedo sentada en esa fría y obscura habitación pensando en que 2-D estuviera vivo

Mientras en el bote de 2-D

Debo encontrarla según murdoc ella esta en algún lugar en el mar- era lo único que pensaba 2-D hasta que recibió un mensaje por su radio

-hola D- dijo con esa voz rasposa usual de murdoc

- que quieres murdoc

- am no mucho solo que vuelvas a trabajar para mi

- y por que crees que lo haría así de fácil si siempre me tratas como animal

-bueno por que si no regresas matare a noodle

- y tu crees que caeré en ese truco de que inventas que noodle esta con tigo

- pues si lo esta " murdoc eres un imbesil suéltame, 2-D no vuelvas o te convertirás en su esclavo para siempre" bueno es tu decisión D salvara a noodle o tener tu libertad

**Chan chan chan chan todo será decisión de 2-D **

**Dejen reviews y también ideas de los demás capítulos por que estar enferma me quita la imanación**

**Waa dejen ideas **


	7. el escape de noodle

Hay estaba noodle sola en esa enorme habitación solo recordando toda su vida en un solo momento mientras cantaba dare en voz baja, sabia que 2-D regresaría por ella y eso la hacia sentirse cada vez peor, cada vez que pensaba en eso se caían unas pocas lagrimas de su rostro hasta que no contuvo las lagrimas y empezó a llorar, se quito su mascara y limpio las lagrimas de su rostro pero seguían cayendo de sus hermoso ojos verdes. Fue sorprendida cuando una mano verde toco su hombro ella no quiso voltear a ver ya que si volteaba temía que sintieran que era débil y eso seria malo para ella.

Que te pasa muñeca por que tan sentimental- dijo murdoc con voz suave

No….. Yo no estoy llorando- contesto noble secándose aun las lagrimas de lo s ojos

Claro que si, no eres buena mintiendo- contesto murdoc

Si si lo que digas yyyyy que quieres aquí- contesto noodle mirando hacia el suelo

Am nada solo que me hagas un favor- dijo murdoc

Jajajajaja un favor yo a ti jajajajaja que gracioso y como por que te aria un favor- dijo noodle intentando parar de reír

Por que creo que o me ayudas o mueres- contesto murdoc

Y que favor quieres- dijo noodle con voz baja

No mucho solo que me acompañas a unos de esos premios entupidos a loa que me invitaron y tienes que ir para decir que yo el bueno de murdoc te salvo

Pues ya que- dijo noodle con sentimiento de obligación

OK sabia que no me fallaría mi muñeca entonces ponte algo lindo y nos iremos- dijo murdoc, pero noodle levanto sus manos que estaban esposadas murdoc voltea y mira la manos de noodle ensangrentadas por apretar tanto esas esposas, noodle volteo la cabeza apretando los labios de que ella sentía ese dolor desesperante en las manos pero lo peor para ella era que al hombre que siempre quiso como a un padre la había hecho eso

Murdoc la desposo y salio del cuarto corriendo, se fue a su habitación se tiro en su cama y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había hecho. Murdoc sintió que una lagrima caía por su verdosa piel, la quito con su dedo la vio con cara de extrañado de eso y empezó a reír

Jajajajajaja- murdoc no llora y menos por una mujer y mucho menos con una con la que nunca tuvo sexo- dijo murdoc

Pero empezó a pensar " en serio sentía algo por ella" recordó los momentos cuando era pequeña y se montaba sobre el para que le hiciera caballito no podía olvidar su linda risa o como la vez que le ayudaba a lavar el jepp y que quedaron los dos empapado las únicas beses en las que el era feliz

No no no no murdoc no siente felicidad- dijo murdoc despertando de los recuerdo

Murdoc se vistió con un traje abrió la puerta del cuarto de noodle y la vio no traía su mascara sino que se puso algo de maquillaje para cubrir su ojo, en las manos traía unos guantes ya que no se debían ver sus manos llenas de sicatrises, traía un kimono (casi igual que el de la chava que sale en el concierto de harlem tocando un instrumento japonés en la canción hong kong ) de color rojo, con su cabello púrpura suelto, con un prendedor de oro (wow)

Mientras iban en el bote directo hacia la ciudad noodle vio a lo lejos una enorme montaña color café, entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que esa isla era igual que la cabeza de russ así que como no llevaba esposas y el androyde estaba en plastic beach decidió actuar rápido saco una navaja de su espalda ( sabrá dios como la consiguió) y se la lanzo a murdoc dejando su suéter encrustado con una vara que había por hay mientras murdoc intentaba soltarse noodle le dijo:

Murdoc ya nunca mas nadie volverá a ser tu esclavo- dijo noble arriba del bote sujetando sus zapatos con las manos y se dejo caer al mar, nado lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando supo que murdoc no la encontraría se detuvo en una pequeña isla.

Sabia que murdoc no tardaría en encontrarla así que se puso a buscar la forma de regresar a la ciudad, pero antes de que se pudiera mover vio algo muy raro. Era ella cuando era niña montada sobre murdoc pidiéndole que le hiciera caballito después de eso callo desmallada por el calor.

Cuando despertó se encontró con un hombre de pelo azul solo pudo decir

¡2-D!- se levanto y lo abrazo. 2-D había olvidado como se sentía volver a abrasar a noodle ya que aun seguía enamorado de ella

noodle que hermosa te vez hacia donde te ibas- pregunto 2-D como si nada le hubiera pasado

Mmm hacia ningún lado-dijo noodle siguiendo abrazando a 2-D

Uju que bueno que estés viva- salto de la emoción 2-D como un niño chiquito, pero la tomo de las manos para que ella saltara con el pero noodle se las arrebato gritando un - auch- uy lo siento noodle pero que te paso- pregunto 2-D

Esto- noodle se quito el guante y 2-D vio las manos ensangrentadas de noodle

Y quien te hizo esto- pregunto 2-D preocupado

Pues murdoc- dijo noodle, pero antes de que 2-D empezara a maldecir a murdoc noodle le tapo la boca y le dijo- enojarte por esto no hará que murdoc se arrepienta

En eso tienes razón - dijo 2-D quitándose la mano de noodle de la boca

Y que tienes en mente noods- pregunto 2-D

Primero salir de aquí antes de que murdoc nos encuentre- entonces noble arranco el velo que tenia el vestido e hizo que le quedara un mini vestido muy lindo.

2-D quería disimular su cara sonrojada pero no pudo así que se pusieron a pensar en como salir de esa pequeña isla.

Ya se como- grito 2-D casi eran las dos de la mañana y con eso despertó a noodle

Que sabes como que- lanzo un bostezo noodle antes de terminar la oración

La ves que huí de murdoc me robe uno de sus botes- le dijo a noodle ayudando la a pararse

Que buena idea pero ay que darnos prisa esto no me esta dando un buen presentimiento- dijo noodle volteando a todas partes

Los dos abordaron el bote pero noodle seguía pensando que algo malo pasaría y eso paso como habían salido de esa isla donde ni el mejor satélite serviría para rastrearlos se sentían seguros pero ahora habían entrando a aguas donde los satélites de murdoc los encontrarían en cualquier momento. Pero ninguno de los dos pensaba en eso solo querían llagar a un lugar con algo de civilización. Mientras 2-D navegaba asta algún país cercano noodle se puso a esculcar el bote y debajo de una red de pesca encontró una maleta llena de dinero, con la que podrían hospedarse en el mejor hotel del mundo.

Habían pasado casi todo un día navegando y no había nada, ni una señal de tierra nada.

2-D seguro que sabes hacia donde vamos- dijo noodle viendo a lo lejos

Amm….. Claro que no- dijo 2-D bajando la cabeza

Los dos estaban a la mitad de la nada y lo pero era que el bote te había quedado sin combustible, noodle ya sabia que en cualquier segundo llegaría murdoc y continuaría maltratándolos, pero alo lejos 2-D puede ver la enorme cabeza de russ así que le empezó a gritar para llamar su atención. Russ llego los dos se subieron a su enorme cabeza y el los llevo hasta Japón justo al llegar a la costa se bajaron y justo cuando voltearon russ había desaparecido

Se hospedaron el hotel mas caro de hay

2-D recuerdo que antes de que me llevaran al infierno tenias que decirme algo así que dilo- le dijo noodle a 2-D

Am si es que.. Mm. Yo ttt..eeee…- pero 2-D fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de la habitación y 2-D se molesto mucho y contesto

- alo

-jajajajajajaja- sonó una risa macabra

Quien es- dijo 2-D algo asustado

Pobre pobre 2-D justo en el momento para decir que la amas jajajajajajaj who que gracioso

Quien eres

Jajajajajajajaja si hubieras salido con ella y no la hubieras perdido de vista jajajajajaja

Donde esta noodle y quien eres tu

Soy yo murdoc jajajajajajajaja ok debes regresar o ella nunca será libre

Se colgó el teléfono 2-D voltea por que savia que noodle estaba justo sentada en el sofá de alado pero justo cuando colgó volteo a verla pero ella no estaba hay solo una nota

"2-D ya se que murdoc nos encontró y yo sola me entregue pero todo es parte de un plan así que no vallas por mi escóndete en un lugar seguro y alejado yo se lo que ago solo dame unos meses y te contare todo y por cierto nunca me atreví a decírtelo pero te amo" justo con eso termino la carta 2-D empezó a llorar y pidió la cinta de seguridad de afuera del hotel ahí lo vio todo ese era murdoc que empezó a hablar con noodle seguramente era sobre donde estaba 2-D, luego la subió en un auto lujoso y se fueron 2-D estaba muy triste por que sabia que no podría hacer nada así que hizo lo que le dijo noodle y se escondió en Francia con el dinero de murdoc se compro una villa y en un año no supo nada de noodle hasta que…..

* * *

**creo que ya casi se hacerca el final y gracias DarKAngel-Kam por que sin su alluda no existiria este capitulo **


	8. noodle solo un pacato o sera real

**2-D : russ que haces aquí y de tu tamaño normal?**

**Russ: pues justo cuando los deje solos nade hasta Inglaterra y hay un amigo encontró la cura y ahora soy yo de nuevo- dijo dándole un abrazo a 2-D – y …. Donde esta noodle- dijo buscando por todos lados**

**2-D: ammm… pues …. Mur…. Murdoc se la llevo- dijo intentando evitar que russ lo matara por hacer esa estupidez**

**Russ solo se lo quedo viendo al peli azul con cara de pocos amigos y se quedo inmóvil por más de un minuto- D sabes lo que quiere decir que murdoc este con noodle- dijo ya calmándose recordando algo muy importante**

**2-D : mmm noooo- dijo intentando pensar que podría pasar**

**Russ: tenemos que regresar antes de que suceda el eclipse- dijo jalando a 2-D y metiéndolo en un jet**

**2-D: russ me está dando miedo esto…. Que podría suceder- dijo aun tartamudeando**

**Russ: que justo cuando estaba con noodle dijo que había hecho un pacto con hades para que murdoc no pudiera lastimar a nadie**

**2-D se quedo en estado de shock por mucho tiempo y volvió a reaccionar- russ me estás diciendo que noodle escapo gracias a hades **

**Russ: si la historia que te dijo era una mentira solo para segarnos de la realidad**

**- en plastic beach-justo en la "habitación" de noodle-**

**(en la mente de noodle) que idiota es murdoc cuando sepa que el mundo que conoce es solo una mentira y que sus días están contados, solo faltan 3 días para el eclipse y sun moon ya está en camino**

**- en el estudio de murdoc-**

**Murdoc: el clima está cambiando mucho- trono los dedos y de la nada aparecio cyborg noodle- hojalata trae a noodle esto no me está dando un buen presentimiento**

**- avión de russ-**

**Russ: donde esta esa dichosa isla- dijo russ desesperado por no encontrar plastic beach ( recuerdo esta en el punto nemo es casi imposible de encontrar) **

**2-D: no lo sé russ- dijo viendo por una ventana esperando a que noodle estuviera bien **

**Russ: oh no**

**Después de eso el avión cayó en el mar y justo hay avia un barco pirata acercándose **

**- aviación de noodle-**

**Entra cyborg y mira a noodle con desprecio- tu como sea que te digan mi amo quiere que verte en su estudio**

**Noodle: mira hojalata dile a tu amo que no quiero verlo- dijo noodle haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir amo**

**Cyborg toma bruscamente a noodle de los brazos y la mete al lift**

**- lift-**

**(mente de noodle) maldito cyborg **

**Noodle estaba tarareando la canción de broken cuando llego a la oficina de murdoc**

**- oficina de murdoc-**

**Murdoc: hola princesa siente**

**Noodle se sienta lo mira con mala cara- que quieres murdoc no te basta con que desayune con trigo si no que aun en las tardes te tengo que ver de nuevo**

**Murdoc: mira niña solo te traje por que el clima está cambiando mucho y creo que es obra de tu querido amigo hades**

**Noodle se queda callada por unos segundos e inventa una excusa para que murdoc no sospeche de su pacto con hades- no lo creo jajajaj el mi amigo nunca que no has visto como me dejo- muestra su hombro que tiene una pequeña estrella del diablo tatuada ( pero dolió mas que un tatuaje)**

**Murdoc: te creeré pero a la primera señal de que tú seas la responsable te matare de la peor manera que pueda existir- murdoc queda un poco arrepentido por lo que dijo (pero claro que no lo demostró) **

**Noodle: da igual lo que hagas o no ya no importa nada tú mataste al amor de mi vida y ya nada tengo que hacer en este mundo **

**Murdoc: ni siquiera querrás dar un paseo en la playa**

**A noodle se le iluminaron los ojos no había salido desde hace meses- eso si me gustaría, lo estás diciendo enserio- dijo noodle dudando de la palabra de murdoc**

**Murdoc: claro que es enserio solo que tendrás que ir acompañada por cyborg **

**Noodle: si no importa gracias murdoc- noodle le dio un abrazo a murdoc justo cuando reacciono se separo de él rápidamente y se fue al lift **

**- playa de plastic beach-**

**Noodle miraba el cielo justo cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella**

**Murdoc: algo raro está pasando- dijo mientras miraba que las medusas se alejaban**

**Noodle lo mira con algo de desprecio y tristeza , pero se dio cuenta que murdoc la miraba fijamente ya que traía un bikini muy llamativo **

**Noodle: que miras?- dijo soltándole una abofeteada a murdoc**

**Murdoc: auch y por que fue eso- dijo aun sobándose su mejilla**

**Noodle: por mirar lo que no es tuyo- dijo subiendo las escaleras de la playa**

**- barco pirata-**

**Russ: donde estoy**

**?: en mi barco **

**Russ intenta ver por todas partes pero lo único que ve es a 2-D que aun dormía**

**Russ: quien eres?**

**?: soy**

**Pero en ese momento se abre la puerta de ese gabinete**

**Damon: suéltenlos son mis amigos**

**Russ: Damon hombre que haces aquí?**

**Damon: pues después de su separación jamie y yo nos alejamos, luego decidimos armar otra banda, terminamos enamorados de la guitarrista pero ella nos rompió el corazón y los dos terminamos aquí ayudando a sun moon star a llegar a plastic beach **

**Russ: justo hay queremos llegar como cuando llegaremos**

**Damon: como en 2 días**

**Russ: aun mejor gracias hombre ahora nos podrías desatrar**

**Damon desata a russ luego a 2-D que logra despertarlo. Después de que Damon le contara todo a 2-D subieron y se dieron cuenta que la tripulación era GORILLAZ (en su versión humana) **

**

* * *

**

**bueno aqui estubo mi cap creo que este fic asi que hasta hay lo dejare por que esta medio aburrido haci que le dire adios a los fanfics ... y si noodle hizo un pacto con hades que creian que era haci de facil escapar del infierno **


	9. Chapter 9

**hola hola decidi regresar ya que a 3 personas les gusta mi fac asi que genial continuare asta el final

* * *

**

**- noodle´s room-**

**Noodle estaba contemplando el océano cuando se da cuenta de que algo raro se acercaba a la playa plástica. Tomo un telescopio que estaba en su armario y fijo la mirada en ese extraño barco, sonrió un poco al pensar que sería SMS pero si no fuera él y si fuera el ejército japonés que otra vez la había encontrado. Se alejo de la ventana y se puso a pensar **

**Noodle: maldita sea y si ya me encontró el ejército japonés…. Almenas podría estar con 2-D**

***flash back***

**Noodle: murdoc déjame salir de aquí- rogaba golpeando las puertas de su habitación**

**Murdoc: no servirá de nada que grites, golpees y llores no saldrás de aquí **

**Noodle: si saldré 2-D vendrá por mi- dijo aun sollozando**

**Mudoc: tu idiota novio no vendrá por que….. yo lo mate (1)**

**Noodle: ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE *********! ¡ cómo pudiste hacerle eso a 2-D!**

***fin flash back***

**Noodle: maldito murdoc- dijo mientras caían lágrimas de su cara**

**- barco de SMS-**

**Russ: alfin nos estamos acercando **

**Damon: por cierto ….. porque tan apurado por llegar a la playa plástica?**

**Russ: para detener a noodle de hacer una estupidez verdad D- dijo intentado hacer que el peliazul contara el resto de la historia pero ya no estaba- D?- dijo buscando a su alrededor- Damon ayúdame a buscar a D**

**Damon: ¡LO ENCONTRE!- grito con mucho éxito Damon **

**Russ: encontraste a 2-D?**

**Damon: a quien?…. Nooo alfin encontre mi emparedado de queso- dijo mientras mostraba un emparedado lleno de insectos y pelusas**

**Russ lanza el emparedado al océano algo enojado **

**Damon:¡ noooooo! mi emparedado no- russ se pone una mano en la cara en símbolo de desesperación hasta que**

**¡ahora si morirás!- esa era la voz de 2-D **

**Russel y damon fuero alguna parte del barco y se encontraron con …. **

**2-D: ahora si morirás jamie**

**Jamie: no el que morirá serás tu idiota de cabello azul- dijo mientras presionaba fuertemente los botones del control de su playstation3 **

**Russ: dios D que haces aquí nos diste un gran susto- dijo russ rascándose la nuca aun no entendiendo por qué tantos gritos**

**2-D: porque mientras tú hablabas con damon yo decidí buscar que hacer y me encontré a jamie y me invito a jugar**

**Jamie: damon … que te pasó: dijo viendo que damon aun se secaba las lágrimas**

**Damon: que una personita- dijo señalando a russ- se pone celosa de que alguien encuentre un delicioso emparedado de queso que había perdido hace un mes- dijo viendo seriamente a russ**

**Jamie: que idiota llora por un simple emparedado de queso-dijo pensando igual que russ que la idea de llorar por un emparedado era estúpida (2)**

**Damon: el mismo que se droga con simple leche con chocolate****Jamie solo se quedo callado, justo cuando 2-D hiba a decir algo ( seguramente algo estúpido) el barco se sacudió un poco **

**- estudio de grabación-**

**Murdoc solo miraba a lo lejos un barco- creo que hoy será un día muy agitado – dijo mientras la gente del barco bajaba justo preparándose para entrar a la fortaleza de plástico que murdoc había construido- cyborg prepárate para atacar- pero antes de que cyborg se fuera a preparar todas sus armas- espera cyborg primero trae a noodle aquí y luego prepárate para atacar junto con todos los colaboradores de gorillaz que secuestramos - cyborg no dijo nada solo se fue al lift **

**- noodle´s room -**

**Cyborg: hola costal de huesos debo llevarte con mi amo – dijo cyborg tomando a noodle de las muñecas**

**Noodle: que está sucediendo cyborg - dijo mirando hacia atrás para saber que sucedía**

**Cyborg: nada que te interese mortal inútil- dijo contestándole…. De muy mala gana y harta de escuchar sus preguntas**

**Noodle solo la miro con cara de wtf? Y decidió no seguir insistiéndole aun que las ancias de saber que pasaba la estaba hartando de que nadie le contestara nada**

**- estudio de grabación-**

**Cyborg: aquí está la idiota que pidió mi amo- dijo lanzando a noodle al suelo **

**Noodle: auch fíjate a quien lanzas chatarra inútil- dijo noodle aun en el suelo**

**murdoc: eta bien cyborg ve a prepararte para atacar**

**Noodle: murdoc que está sucediendo-dijo levantándose del suelo pero antes de que se acercara a murdoc una bomba se dispara hacia ellos dejando a murdoc inconsciente y a noodle herida, mientras alguien se acercaba a ella. La envolvió en sus sombras llevándola dentro del barco**

**

* * *

**

_miren quien esta aqui cyborg noodle que me quzo hacer una pregiuntas_

_cyborg: hola bzzzzzz vengo por que mi amo murdoc no quezo benir asi que comensare (1)¿por que murdoc mato a 2-D ? _

_roxanne: no lo mato solo dijo eso para bajarle el auto estima de noodle _

_cyborg: llorar por un emparedado de queso si que es estupido al igual que tu fic_

_roxanne: ya veras maldita maquina- yego y golpeo a cyborg con un martillo_

_roxxane: ok ya que la señorita fic estupidos se fue ... solo les dire dejen reviews_


	10. eat me

**hola bien alfin actualizo perdon por que sea tan poco pero acabo de empezar un nuevo fic y no voy muy bien en el colegio asi que gracias a KaamDee, gabiiii981,denesse y karla ¡GRASIAS! no save como se alegra una cuando te dejan reviews y grasias a Aime jewletpink por escribir un capitulo entero gracias ok aqui esta el capitulo disfrutenlo **

* * *

-….. mi cabeza en donde estoy- dijo noodle despertando en algún lugar de l barco

-pues en mi barco - dijo sms entrando lentamente

- a sun moon eres tu … que fue lo que paso - dijo noodle sobandoce la nuca

-pues te desmayaste y te traje aquí ya que debemos estar listos para la llegada de hades- dijo sun moon recordándole a noodle su trato con hades

-cierto …. Sun moon no crees que esto esta llegando demasiado lejos- dijo noodle algo arrepentida de lo que iba a hacer

- que acaso no recuerdas lo que te ha hecho pasar murdoc

- cierto entonces que debemos hacer- dijo noodle sintiendo mas odio hacia murdoc

- estudio de grabación destruido-

- fuck que paso aquí- dijo murdoc despertando - y se llevaron a noodle oh genial mas problemas - dijo bajando las escaleras que aun seguían en un buen estado

- afueras de la playa plástica-

- entraremos le patearemos las bolas al imbesil de murdoc y sacaremos a noodle da hay- dijo damon con una pala de juguete dando instrucciones

- damon hombre que no te das cuenta que ellos son mas que nosotros- dijo russ viendo a todos los colaboradores de plastic bech con basucas y granadas listos para atacarlos

- para eso tenemos esto- dijo damon mostrando un panquecito de colores que decía "eat me"

- y de donde sacaste eso- dijo russ admirando el lindo panquecito

- pues se lo quite a una estupida niña rubia que dijo que estaba siguiendo a un conejo blanco con un reloj- dijo damon contando su experiencia

- y luego que paso- dijo russ sacando agua de su boca por el antojo de ese panquecito

- pues me dijo que el panquecito te daba un poder especial y luego se lo quite y la tire a un agujero- dijo recordando a esa linda niña llamada Alicia

- mm.. Y que clase de poderes te daba

- pues te hacia crecer- dijo damon mirando al cielo

- oh no- dijo russ pues ya había devorado el panquecito por completo

- genial me voy por unos minutos y dejas que el gordo se coma el panquecito que yo robe- dijo Jamie con sus manos llenas de armas

-ups ….. Lo siento viejo- dijo russ limpiadose la boca ya que estaba llena de azúcar

- ya que nos servirás ahora como arma para destruir toda la playa plástica - dijo Jamie pensando que así tendrán mayor ventaja

-ok y donde esta D- dijo russel buscándolo con la vista

-digamos que esta buscando un helado- dijo jamie con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

Russel solo lo miro con cara de noo entender nada

- barco de sms-

- donde rayo esta la heladería - dijo 2-D buscando debajo de un armario- creo que nunca la encontrare pobre jamie creo que se quedara sin su helado de superfast jellyfish- dijo 2-D pensando en que decepcionaría a su "amigo"- que uju la encontré - dijo al ver una habitación con la puerta abierta. 2-D asomo su cabeza por un lado de la puerta y hay estaba

- noodle? - dijo en voz baja viendo a la chica que llevaba unos shorts cortos y una ramera negra guardándose varias navajas en la espalda. Justo cuando reacciono decidió ir a buscar a russel para contarle que noodle ya estaba dentro del barco. Pero cuando comenzó a alejarse se tropezó con una lámpara haciéndolo caer

- quien esta hay?- dijo noodle saliendo con una navaja en la mano

- waaaaa no me mates waaaa- grito 2-D aterrado

- 2-D?- dijo noodle sorprendida al saber que era 2-D

- en plastic beach-

-Murdoc por que continuas escapando

- por que quiero nariz de pene así que ahora dime que quieres-dijo murdoc muy enojado

- solo venia a decirte que tu linda princesita te piensa entregar a hades

- noodle?

- si hades ansia demasiado tu alma putrefacta y vieja

- mi … ¡¿Qué?

- JAJAJAJA- hay se fue sun moon star alejándose con sus sombras dejando a murdoc con una enorme cara de WTF?


End file.
